Love and Break
by pinkygirl123
Summary: Bella is kiddnaped by Edward and they spend time getting to know eachother, as time goes on does Bella stay true Jacob or let edward find his way to her heart. sorry it's a rubish sumary.x


Love and brake 

Bella p.o.v

How could this happen? Why me? Why today?

It all started when I woke up this morning, I got up brushed my teeth, had my cup of morning coffee and set for my morning jog, as I was jogging around my neighbourhood I watched as the sun slowly rose to start a beautiful day. As I waited for the lights to change I saw the most unexpected thing happen, the King and Queen drove past it must have been them who else could explain the two SUV cars one in front and one at the back of the Mercedes Benz.

As they went by it was like I was being watched through the window all of a sudden they stopped as annoyed as I was I couldn't wait for them to move, as I was about to step around them two men appeared from the SUV behind and gripped me I was shouting "let me go, let me go" but they kept their firm grip, suddenly I was thrown in the back of the SUV. Minutes went by and I was still pissed at them. I kept asking myself, why me? What have I done to deserve this? How am I going to explain why I'm late to my boss if I ever get out of here? How will I explain that I missed the most important meeting the company has had since last month and why he hadn't got the presentation he asked for.

I'm sure to be fired now.

In my mind I thought today was going to be an amazing day turned out I was wrong like I always am.

When they opened the door I was roughly pulled out of the car "hey watch it I easily bruise you know" I half shouted

"Sorry miss we'll be gentle next time" he replied formally.

What the hell does he mean next time next.

I was quickly shown to a room

"Miss you will not be able to leave this room without being escorted, Mr Cullen will be here shortly to welcome you to his home"

What the hell is happening? What does he mean? And who is he talking about?

As I sat quietly on the bed just looking to how amazing the site of the room is all of the colours in a contrast of warm browns filling the room to be honest it was quite comfortable. After looking at the textures that blend so well I began looking out the window. As I looked out the window I saw the grounds the garden was enormous the lawn was the most beautiful emerald colour I have seen yet.

I went back to the bed as I sat down there was a light knock on the door "come in" I shouted,

The wind has just been knocked out of my lungs, stood before me stood the most handsome man I have ever seen with crazy wild bronze hair, and the most sparkling emerald green eyes that defiantly beat the garden lawn.

He came in and shut the door behind him he stood by the door and introduced himself "Hello my name is Edward Cullen, no need to be afraid I won't harm you to be honest you seem to be someone delicate, you need to be treated like the most expensive diamond in the world"

I stood there speechless and let my blush do the talking from his complement, soon after i found my voice I was able to speak "Mr Cullen it's a wonderful home you have of what I have seen so far, but why am I here? I was due at work before I was abducted and I need that money to pay for my apartment" I sort of demanded he's too cute to be rude to.

"Please call me Edward and I'll tell you why you are here as soon as you tell me your name I wouldn't like to refer you to as an object" he said calmly

"I'm Isabella Swan but I preferred if you call me Bella" I calmly spoke

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" as I blushed at his compliment his smile grew wider; damn my blush gives everything away, "Bella you are here now because when I saw you I knew I had to get to know you, and as for your apartment I can afford to pay for it this month as it was my fault you haven't gone to work but that's only if you wish to go, if not let's get to know each other over dinner, it's your choice make the decision, I'll be back in half an hour hope you make the right choice.

As much as I would love to get to know the man I must say he's very sexy but I'm sure he sees me as nothing more, and more important what about Jacob he's my love at the moment and everything is going just fine he's it for me he's everything a girl could wish for, he's kind, gentle and would go to the ends of the earth for me I couldn't hurt him like that.

So much is going through my mind right now it's hard to think I want to get to know Edward but it would be as if I'm betraying Jacob.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in" I replied timidly

"Isabella have you made your decision yet" Edward asked politely

"Wow half an hour already umm sure why not, lets get to know each other more" I replied unsurely

"Splendid there are plenty of clothes in the wardrobe and the bathroom just through that door I'm sure you'd like to freshen up" he pointed to the door at the right "be ready in half an hour" he smiled a crooked grin.

As he left I went straight for the bathroom I quickly showered and found a suitable outfit when I come across an elegant dress its white summer dress with simple pink flowers. I left my hair in its natural waves and found a flat pair of dolly shoes, after I made sure I looked fine I made my way to the door as stepped out I walked straight into a wall I looked to see what I walked into when I saw it was a guard, I was then escorted to the dining hall where I met Edward pacing back and forth.


End file.
